The Frozen Games
by AnnaTheMockingjay
Summary: In a dystopian Arendelle...the characters you know and love must go to an arena and fight to the death! T...cause you know why.


_**This is a co-collaboration between me and healer38, so if you want to check out the ORIGINAL copy, go to healer38's profile. I just edited grammar and stuff. This is healer38's idea. He wrote it. Be sure to check it out. Enjoy! :)**_

_**PS: Once again, this is his idea. I only helped. :)**_

* * *

_In response to the eternal Winter, we shall in order to conserve our warmth, declare that once a year, we of Arendelle declare that one boy, and one girl from each part of town, shall be sent to THE ARENA and fight to the death, until one lone victor remains, this shall forever be known as **THE FROZEN GAMES!**_

* * *

"Anna, are you almost ready?" Elsa asked through a closed door, "The ceremony's about to commence!"

"Yes, I'm almost ready! I cannot wait to see who gets picked this year! I hope it's not anyone that I'm close too." Anna responded.

Anna rushed out of the door with her green silk dress, with here gold satin ribbons. Her green eyes sparkled in the morning sun. Her red hair glowed like fire.

Elsa was no exception either. Her ice blue dress sparkled even without the sunlight, and her hair glowed like snow.

It was time to head to the Reaping Ceremony! The two girls ran down the stairs to the front door. There they were met by a palace guard, who was their escort to the ceremony.

"How are you today, your highnesses?" The palace guard asked.

"We are doing just fine. Thank you. How are you?" Elsa replied.

"I am good," The palace guard said, "But now, it is time for you to go to the Ceremony or we are to be late."

"All right Butler," Anna said, "I can't wait to see how will be picked!"

"I cannot either, my lady," The guard named Butler replied.

Palace Guards don't show a lot of emotion even though they have it. It's because they have to remain vigilant in case of an attack. So, in theory they don't have a sense of humor.

"But enough chitter chatter, we need to go _now_!" Anna thought, "Otherwise we will miss the ceremony!"

Anna couldn't help but keep wondering who was going to get picked this year. This was all she could keep thinking. For it was the only thing that has been on her mind sense a year ago after that reaping. Anna hoped that she wouldn't get picked this year. She also hoped that Kristoff, didn't get picked either. For if Kristoff got picked, Anna didn't know how she would handle it!

While Anna was lost in thought, they had arrived at the Reaping Ceremony. The whole city was there! There were rows and rows of citizens, hoping that they, or their little ones didn't get picked.

Elsa was very nervous, because she knew that _she_ would be the one drawing the names. Elsa was scared that she would pick Anna, or Kristoff, or anyone else! For Elsa never wanted anything to do with these horrible games. It was all of her grandmother's idea to start these games. Her grandmother was a blood thirsty, tyrant that loved to see people fight to the death! But Elsa knew that there was no way of getting out of drawing those names, for in just a few brisk moments she would have to.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna shouted.

"Oh, sorry," Elsa replied sheepishly, "What is it?"

"We are at the ceremony," Anna responded.

It was a very cold winter day. Even though that there was no cloud cover, so the sun was in the sky, it was still very cold. The temperature was _just_ above -20 degrees.

Anna and Elsa got out of the sleigh that they were riding in, and walked up to the front of the crowd to begin this ceremony. As they were walking up to the front, Anna noticed Kristoff in the crows with Sphen. Anna walked over to them to say something.

"Anna, shouldn't you be heading to the front?" Kristoff asked?

"Yes well I should, but I just hope that, well I just hope that you don't get picked!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, I won't get picked, and neither will you!" Kristoff replied.

"I know that we won't but what if we do! I love you Kristoff, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Anna said passionately.

"And I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you," Kristoff responded.

Kristoff then leaned forward, and kissed Anna right on her lips! The kiss was passionate and lasted, for about a minute. They were interrupted when the gong sounded. The ceremony had begun! Anna let go of Kirstoff, and ran to the front of the crowd to join Elsa.

"Attention everyone!" Elsa shouted over the crowd, "It's time for the Reaping to commence! As you all know, this was started by my grandmother, Ariel. This was her idea of fun, and that's why today we continue this tradition of selecting one boy, and one girl to fight to the death!"

The crowd applauded and roared at what Elsa had just said. It was kind of a happy roar, a roar of excitement and enthusiasm.

"Now it's time to pick this year's tributes!" Elsa screamed, "The boy that will take part in the games this year is… Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!"

The crowd cheered with glee, over this picking. For they all hated Hans for what he did to Anna and Elsa. But, they also laughed at him, because he was banished from the Southern Isles, and only Arendelle would accept him.

Prince Hans, then walked glumly forward up to the front of the crowd. As he was walking forward, the citizens kept throwing rotten tomatoes, and other fruits and vegetables at him. By the time Hans had gotten to the front, his white suit and pants, were all different colors due to the stains. His white suit was blood red, with colors of lavender, yellow, brown, and orange. Also, he smelled like he just swam in a sewer, that was also a landfill for the **_whole_** planet!

Now it was time to draw the name for the female contestant.

"Now it's time to draw the name of the female that will be competing in the games. The female contestant is..." Elsa hesitated as she feared she would pick Anna, "The female contestant is…"

Elsa drew her hand into the case with all the names, and picked one. The moment she saw it, she turned deathly white.

"Who is it?" the crowd shouted, "Who got picked!"

"The tribute is...Anna." Elsa stumbled.

The crowd put all of their attention on the princess up front, who has struck with horror!

* * *

_**A slight change for the ending. However, I thought it should be more realistic. Anyhow, follow, favorite, and review! See you in Chapter 2! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!  
**_

_**-GalVol76**_


End file.
